Episode 249: Toyota Bigraft
"Toyota Bigraft" was originally released on April 27, 2015, at 6:01AM. Description Can any of us really be sure that we've ever actually been on a boat? Really do a deep dive into your own nautical memories, and realize the horrifying truth. Boats are a lie. Suggested Talking Points Blartwatch 2, Silent Lawnmowers, Fishgetter X, Montana Law, Cloud Peen, Cafe Arbando's, Dune Butt, House Reviews Outline Intro - Blartwatch 2 07:08 - How early is too early to start yardwork? I live in a neighborhood of garden homes that are fairly close to one another. I don't have a large yard, but it still requires regular maintenance. But because it isn't a project that takes more than an hour to do at most, I prefer to get it out of the way early so I don't spend the whole day doing it. Sometimes I do it on Saturday, but I usually have at least one free day during the week. So my question is this: how early can I start while being courteous to my neighbors? -- Terry 12:24 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Spurling, from Yahoo Answers user Jess, who asks: He's lying to me about boats...? So, my boyfriend for the last few weeks has been talking about buying a boat. He will tell me about all these boats for sale and their prices and location. Say he is going to go look at them but always after that says nothing more. He is only looking at them on this one site. Last night he was telling me about some boat for sale. I wanted to see it so I searched for it on the site and it didn't exist. I then looked for all the boats he had told me about, not there. My boyfriend does sometimes lie but I don't know why he would lie about this? It's so weird. But I have noticed he will use these boats as an excuse when I'm supposed to see him like I'll say I'm coming over and he'll say hes driving to go look at a boat.. 16:35 - I just passed the bar exam and one of my best friends in law school didn't. I know from law school that she's smart and a hard worker, but this is the second time she's failed the exam. Is there a way to talk to her or hang out with her in such that my whole situation doesn't just rub in that she's having problems with this test? What's the best way to be a supportive friend here? -- Credentialed In The Carolinas 21:27 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from "YaDrew Answers" user Ronky, who asks: How do I make myself have a sex dream? I love having sex dreams. I think they are better than the real thing but they happen SO RARELY!! I want to have a sex dream every night. How do I force myself to do this? 25:14 - MZ - Sponsored by Pro Flowers. Sponsored by Nature Box. Personal message from Jesse. Personal message from Mark. Advertisement for Pop Rocket. 30:46 - I work at Arbys; part of my job is to visit guests in the lobby and make sure everything is to their satisfaction. Often there are a lot of occupied tables near each other and it can get a little repetitive and awkward to say, "Hey, how's it going?" over and over to every guest. Do you have any tips on how to change it up and be less awkwardly repetitive with my customers? -- Muddled in Management 40:18 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Butt emergency, anyone who knows how to make a butt look hot, answer this! SERIOUS ANSWERS ONLY!? My senior year starts in less than a week and since I haven't worked out for awhile my butt is starting to look flat!! Does anyone know any butt lifting and firming exercises or anything around those lines? 43:41 - My girlfriend and I are embrioled in an apartment hunt; we found several that suit our needs, but just a couple hundred out of our price range. She proposes we begin negging the leasing agents in an effort to make them want to lease to us, and this sounds like an interesting prospect. My question to you is: how would we go about this? Do we insult the apartment or the agent themself? Is peacocking recommended? Thanks! -- Randy For Rentals In Richmond 50:30 - Housekeeping *Recommended Maximum Fun Network podcasts: Jordan Jesse Go, Stop Podcasting Yourself, Throwing Shade, Lady To Lady, Render 53:35 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Alexander, who asks: Is Santa Minica Studios gonna make Kratos kill Jesus?! I don't Jesus to die in the future God of War game!!! U Chrsitians agree? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Video Games Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Pack Your Bags And Move Away Category:Drew Davenport Category:Feminist Category:Arbys Category:Zoe Kinsky